A Heart Of A Lion
by AlexisVV
Summary: He grew up with everything he ever wanted, but now things are getting hard. With power he never imagined, his family in danger and The Dark Lord taking an unusual Interest - Harry finds himself making a difficult choice. EVENTUAL SLASH.
1. Prolouge

Summary - Harry is the Defender of the Wizarding World, but this time it isn't an accident. Unaware of the Prophecy on his name, he grows up happy and with a family who love him – but as the dark spreads, it's up to him, his friends and his family to protect all that they hold dear. Mystery, Love, Adventure and Courage. That's what he is fighting for.

Warnings – To be honest, this story has no real plan, it's more of an idea. Perhaps it will get M rated in later chapters, but who knows? This is an emotional fic, so who knows where these characters will take us?

This story isn't going to be anything like any of my other HP fanfictions, but still, it means quite a lot to me. Please review and comment x

Notes – Playing around with the paragraph style due to complaints on my other stories in the formatting. Apologies if this causes any inconvenience.

Prologue

"But Mum!" whined a seven year old boy with raven hair and piercing green eyes. "Drake gets to stay on his own all the time when he's not with Uncle Sev! Why do I have to go to the..." the young boy did a cute interpretation of a sneer. "The _Weasleys…"_

"Does he?" Asked a red haired young woman who was hurriedly packing a small suitcase for her son. "You remind young Draco know that he can come stay with us whenever he likes…" Lilly had a definite soft spot for the young Malfoy.

"Mum…" said little Harry, in a long, outstretched whine. "Please don't make me stay with them! Drake says they're stupid and dirty and they all sleep in a shed and have fleas!"

"That boy and his wild imagination." Said Lilly, fondly. She finished putting the last of Harry's things into the suitcase (having shrunk much of the contents to fit into something the boy could carry) and then she knelt down in front of her son and drew him into a big hug.

"You'll enjoy yourself there, kitten." She said, smiling, but she couldn't prevent the tears filling her eyes. When had her baby grown up so much? "I know you will. They have a boy your age there, called Ron. And their eldest three boys already go to Hogwarts, I believe."

"Hogwarts?" Harry's eyes lit up. "Are they Gryffindors? Like Dad and Uncle Lupin and Sirius? Or Slytherins? Like Uncle Sev and Bella?"

Lilly hadn't ever really liked how close her son was to Bellatrix Lestrange. She had always been a dark arts lover.. and a little unstable, but Harry seemed to hold a lot of affection for her and as far as Lilly could see – Bellatrix treated her son and Draco (whom she considered her nephew) like family. Lilly was quite aware that her son called Bellatrix 'Auntie Bella' when he was not within earshot of her.

"I believe they are all Gryffindors." She said, touching her son's cheek softly. "and they love quidditch." If her son had been excited by the fact some of the boys were still in Hogwarts, then he was positively delighted to hear that they played Quidditch and gone was the reluctance to go to the Burrow. In fact, the boy practically raced down the stairs once Lilly had began to levitate his luggage out of the room. Almost knocking his father over in the protest.

James, who was quite used to his sons rampaging ways caught him at the bottom of the stairs and lifted him into a bear hug. Harry laughed, delighted, until his father finally set him down in the kitchen.  
"All packed up?" questioned James, cheerily and Harry nodded eagerly, motioning vaguely towards his mother who had just caught up with them. James caught his wife's waist as soon as she had set down the suitcase and give her a chaste kiss, before smiling lovingly from her to his son ( who was making sounds of mock disgust at their kiss).

"You make sure you behave yourself for the Weasleys." James' voice was mockingly stern and her winked as he said it, causing Lilly to playfully smack him on the shoulder.

"Do behave yourself, Harry." Said Lilly, pointedly. She looked as if she was about to say something else, when the fire springing to life distracted them, as the figure Sirius Black – followed, shortly after, by Remus Lupin.  
Harry wasted no time in racing towards the Marauders. Sirius pulled the boy into his second bare hug in ten minutes, while Remus ruffled the boys raven hair.

"How've you been, Cub?" said Lupin. If it was possible for anyone to love the seven year old as much as his parents did, then Remus and Sirius did. They had been there through out the young boys life and were the greatest family the boy could hope for.

"I'm good, Uncle Moony." Harry smiled, but then pulled a face. "But apparently I'm going to be going to live in a shed!"

Remus and Sirius chuckled "You'll have fun there! All those boy's to play with? Draco visiting as often as you like? You can't get much better than that, Cub." Remus stated, but there was a sad tinge to his voice. "We won't be away long, Cub. A couple of Months, that's it. Then I promise we'll teach you how to fly, like we promised…"

James clapped a comforting hand on Remus' and Sirius' shoulders. Sirius had been unusually quiet up until now, but when Harry looked up at him expectantly, his face split into a grin.

"You haven't forgot the gift I promised you, then?" Sirius smiled, putting his hand into the pocket of his worn, knee length leather jacket and pulling out a small package. He set it on the table and drew his wand, waving it excitedly and Harry watched in amazement as the package grew into a much longer package.

The adults in the room gathered around, smiling as he opened the package and they laughed lovingly as the boys mouth fell open with delight. On the table in shreds of eagerly opened brown paper was a Nimbus 1500.  
"Only use it when there's an adult, or Charlie and Bill Weasley are around." Warned Lilly, but the words were lost as the boy hugged both of his Uncles fiercly and ran his hands over the wood.

"Thank you." Said Harry, his voice barely more than a whisper in his amazement. "Thank you SO much, Uncle Sirius.. and Uncle Mooney."

The adults thought they heard a mumble of 'Drake will be so Jealous' before the boy raced upstairs, on orders from his Mother to check his room once more for anything else he may need.

XXXX

"Think he'll be okay?" said Sirius, his voice slightly sad. "And Draco?" 

"They'll be fine." Said James, reassuringly. "Besides, we won't be gone too long. Dumbeldore may have said this mission is dangerous, but with all of us going? Even Severus? We'll be fine."

"And the boy's will get to spend more time together" Remus pointed out. "With Lucius in Azkaban and Narcissa giving Draco more and more to Bella… It's only a matter of time before he ends up at the burrow too."

Lilly sighed. "These times are hard… I'm glad all the children will be together." It did seem as though all the children were ending up together. Other than the Weasley Children and Harry and Draco – It was likely that other children would end up at the Burrow. Dumbeldore, of course, had supported this. Extending the burrow and protecting it with almost impenetrable charms. Even Lilly wasn't sure who else would be there, but she was sure Harry would be happy there.

Harry came racing back into the room. It was almost Four PM and his port key would activate soon. Remus and Sirius hugged Harry once more, and gave him promises of accounting their adventures when they returned and that they would teach him to fly when they got back. Lilly showered her son with kisses and hugs, putting another handful of galleons into his pocket 'just in case' despite having already given the Weasleys an exceptional amount of money for both Harry's and Draco's care (not that Molly had wanted to accept it).

James was the last person to say goodbye to his son. He hugged him, quickly… and then he did something unexpected. Something Harry would remember forever. Remus and Sirius had gone into the other room, preparing for their departure and Lilly had gone upstairs to check the house once more for valuables.  
James ruffled his sons hair affectionately and then said..

" My son…Remember this, for me. Live your life to the fullest and do whatever it takes to be happy. Protect the people you love and fight always for what you believe in." he kneeled down and put his forhead against his sons. "Life is an adventure , son, Make sure you live it to the full."

Harry was too confused to respond to this, so he just smiled and grabbed his small suitcase and broomstick.

James smiled. "I love you, Harry. Have a good time." And as he pressed the portkey into his son's hand – he distinctly heard him say "I love you too" before he disappeared from the room…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 1

Yeah, so.. the Chapters are short, but there are gunna be a lot of them

R&R please.. Oh, and on a side note, Harry won't be seven for very much longer.

Chapter One

It turned out, Harry found, that the Weasleys did not live in a shed. Or at least, if it were a shed, it was a very large shed. The portkey caused him to arrive in the very centre of a kitchen, near a fire that seemed to be cooking some sort of meal. Harry vaguely wondered if the meal was the reason he had not been allowed to portkey? But he didn't have much time to think on this, as Mrs Weasley came hurrying, as soon as she head the crack of the arriving portkey.

"Oh! Harry, Dear!" she came hurrying over and gave the boy a tight hug. "Why, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How like your Father you look! But your Mothers eyes. Definitely your Mothers eyes!" she cooed over harry, for a moment, while Harry tried to see if she had fleas. After seeing that the red headed woman did not have a single parasite on her, he let his face break into a smile. The burrows atmosphere was very welcoming and the smell of hot stew and baking bread made him lick his lips. Now he was glad that his Dad had told him to wait for dinner here.

Mrs Weasley appeared to notice this action and tutted, still smiling. "Go upstairs, your room is the third on the left, you'll be sharing with Ronald. Dinner will be ready very soon." And with that, Mrs Weasley shooed him out of the kitchen and in the direction of the stairs.

Now, being seven years old and in an unfamiliar place, he should probably have been extremely nervous. He wasn't. Why? Because he was the 'baby marauder' … the 'Lion Cub'… The… Okay, he was nervous.  
He made his way up the stairs, slowly. What if this Ronald didn't know he was coming? What if they didn't like each other? What if…  
But before he even realized it, he had reached the top of the stairs and was soon standing in front of the door he was meant to go in.

Should he knock? He had learned his lesson about knocking the year before, when he had stumbled across Uncle Sevvy being what they had called 'intimate' with Uncle Sirius. He had been playing hide and seek with the house-elves… Dobby hadn't been the same since, but it had proved worth it from the look on Uncle Sirius' face for weeks afterwards.  
After a moment, he decided that knocking was a good idea. So he did so and suddenly he heard talking from inside the room and then a great deal of banging, before a boy who looked much older than him answered the door.  
"Hello." Said Harry, quickly. "Are you Ron?" he said, Uncertainly as he heard sounds of muffled fighting within the room.  
"That squeaky git? Nah. I'm George" George grinned and Harry felt himself warm to the boy immediately. George leaned out the door, looking up and down the corridor conspiratively and then he all but yanked Harry inside.

The sight inside the room was the most amusing thing he had seen all week and that was saying something, as he and Drake had gone pixie hunting whilst unsupervised in Diagon alley (Auntie Bella was busy in Knockturn) and instead had tripped over a goblin, which had lead them to fall into a stall infront of an apothacory, which had made Harry's hair grow at an alarming rate and Draco's teeth to grow at the very same rate. Luckily, a witch named Pomona had happened to be nearby at the time and had reversed the spell, before frogmarching them to Bellatrix.

On the floor was a redheaded boy (around the age of seven) he was sprawled out and struggling, while a boy identical to George held a wand above him. A feather duster appeared to be 'tickle-torturing' the boy, who was in hysterical laughter.  
The funny thing, however, was not the situation itself, but the sound of the boys laughter. Harry had never head anything like that. This boy.. Ron.. Had a laugh that much resembled that of a chew toy one may give a dog… Now he understood why George had called him squeaky. He found himself breaking down in his own (deeper) laughter.

"Heyya, Harry." Said the identical boy. "I'm Fred. I see you've met George and this Squeaky little creature is Ron."  
Harry was relieved that the elder boy knew who he was, and the boy reluctantly lifted the charm from his brother, who panted for a while. Harry was just about to say something, when an angry looking teenager walked in. He looked between sixteen and eighteen, and to harry, that was very old. He took one look at Fred and snatched the wand out of his hand.  
"What did I tell you about taking my wand?" he said, but then Harry seemed to catch his attention. "Oh Hey, you must be Harry." He smiled, charmingly. "I'm sure you'll be happy here, for a while." Then he turned his attention towards his younger twin brothers. "I swear, if you take my wand one more time, I will hex you until bats come out of your nose!"

The boys grinned. "Relax, Bill." They said, grinning. "We were but demonstrating Ronald's entertainment properties to our guest!" George did a flamboyant gesture towards Harry and widened his eyes in mock offence.  
Bill just rolled his eyes and walked out, muttering something about insane twins.

Yeah, Harry thought, He'd be just fine here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day before Harry Potter's Ninth birthday and the boy was simply buzzing with excitement. He was laying under the hot summer sun in the large, gnome filled back garden with the Weasley Brothers, Draco and a girl he had met six months ago called Luna. Tomorrow was going to be fantastic. His parents were taking a day off from their latest mission, with Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus. Even Auntie Bella was coming. The Weasleys were throwing a big party (they usually did for any of their sons, or Harry and Draco's birthday) and Harry was really looking forward to it.

Harry supposed it had come to a surprise to everyone that he was still living at the burrow, but Harry was happy. Growing up with the Weasley brothers (and Ginny) was an interesting experience. They were a very loud, vast family – but they were very loving too. Almost rivalling his own parents affection. He didn't miss his parents too much, because they dropped in as often as they could. Which was around once a week, if they weren't on too much of a dangerous assignment. Harry had long ago accepted that his parents were very important people and that they had to be away from him, sometimes. But his life was pretty much perfect.

Harry pondered this as he lay in the long grass. He lived at the burrow. He had more friends (most that he considered family) than anyone could ever hope for… He had a family that loved him… and best of all? Only two more years, and then he would be off to Hogwarts, with Ron, Draco and Luna. Could his life get any better?

Just as he began to consider singing 'Sunshine, Lollipops' and letting everyone know that (as Sirius had taught him) he was 'shitting rainbows' – George appeared and stood over him, blocking out the sun. Fred joined him half a second later.  
"You know what I think, George?"  
"Yes, Fred."  
"I think Harry's grown, Fred." Said George, grinning. Harry glowered, playfully, for a nine year old – he was fairly petite and the Twins loved to point this out at times.  
"I agree with you, George!" said Fred, his eyes widening with mock shock. Harry smiled.  
" I think Harry needs to stretch his newly grown muscles by playing Quidditch with us, Fred."  
"George, I couldn't agree more."

With that, they pulled Harry up and out of his pleasant brooding session, as they began to drag various siblings into the game.

XXXX

Ever since the Weasley's had found out that Harry was an exceptional Quidditch player (even for his age) the Twins and Charlie had been drawing him into game after game of Quidditch – but even their enthusiasm could not match his own for the game. He played whenever her got the chance and his uncles (except maybe Sev and Remus) encouraged him enthusiastically. Whenever a large group of them were in the same room, they would launch into huge debates about who was the best.

Today, they were playing in a large field just next to the burrow. Last time Dumbeldore had visited, they had asked (very nicely, with copious amounts of lemon drops and sherbert whizbies) to extend the wards on the burrow to include the field, so they had a real place to play. Today, they had quite a large group to play – As many of Harry's friends and family were already descending in preparation of the party tomorrow. Playing were Harry, Fred and George, Draco, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Luna and even little Ginny (who was often excluded from the games, being the youngest) was playing. They picked sides. Charlie being one Team captain and Bill being the other. Bill picked first, taking Harry. Then Charlie picked next, Taking Fred and George (who came as a package deal). Bill then got to pick twice, taking Draco and Luna. Charlie then took Ginny and Bill got a disgruntled Ron.

They named their teams quickly, Bill naming them "The Lions" much to Draco's disgust, who, despite having so many Gryffindor affiliated friends – still wanted to be a Slytherin. Charlie named their team "The Dragons" which was ironic, as he had recently acquired a Job in Egypt as a Dragon Tamer.

The game took off quickly. On the Lions team, Harry was seeker. Draco was a Chaser. Luna was a beater (which was slightly worrying, as she tended to get a little dreamy at times) and Ron was made Keeper. On the other side, The Dragons had designed their team particularly well. Charlie was seeker, of course. Then Fred (or George?) was a Chaser and George (or Fred?) was a Beater. Which left Ginny as Keeper.

The game got off to a furious start, With the Weasley Twins scoring 20 points against Harry's team in the first ten minutes. They really were an incredible team, but then – Draco wasn't bad either, easily scoring past Ginny after Fifteen minutes had passed. The Weasley twins had responded with hoots of outrage.  
"Tut tut – Did he just do what I think he just did?" said George, smiling.  
"I think he did, George. Scoring past our baby sister, tut tut."

Eight year old Ginny had turned as Scarlett as her hair colour and Draco looked worriedly at Bill, who reassured them from his spot on the ground, that the twins wouldn't do anything too nasty.

The game went on well into the day. Charlie was an amazing seeker and that was why Harry loved playing against him. The thrill of competition always brought out the best in him and Charlie had told him that he would make an incredible seeker one day. Out in the air, Harry had all the confidence in the world - and it was almost two hours of close calls and incredible dives that he finally caught a good sight of the snitch. Instead of diving immediately like he would have a year ago – he thought about both Charlie's tips and what his Uncle Sev had told him about tricking people. He kept his eye on the snitch, but glided around casually, as if he was still looking for it – and then when he was within a 20ft range of the snitch – he dived. By this time, it should have been too late for Charlie to follow him.. Closing in on the snitch, Harry stretched out his hand, but Charlie was fast. In moments, Charlie was right behind him and Harry had to kick viciously OFF of his broom to grab the snitch midair. He heard Charlie gasp behind him and a female voice shout his name… He thought he had been closer to the ground, but it didn't matter. He had the snitch.

There was a grin on his face as he hit the grass.

XXXXX

"Honestly!" Mrs Weasley scolded. It was around an hour later and the sun was just setting. It turned out he had sprained his wrist, but other than that – he just had a few bumps and scraped knees. "Jumping from your broom like that! When it was even a real game.. Not that if it was would have made any difference to –"

She was cut off as the fire roared to life and the figure of Severus stepped out of the flames.

"Oh, Severus. I'm glad you're here. Could you heal Harry for me?" she said, hurrying to take Severus cloak.

"Uncle Sev!" Harry grinned. He must have looked as if he were about to rush towards Severus, because his "Uncle" motioned for him to stay where he was.  
"Hello, Harry. I trust you are well?" The formal manner he posed had always irritated Harry, so he stuck out his tongue.  
"I just won a game of Quidditch!" He stated, excitedly.

"Indeed?" said Uncle Sev. "And is that how you gained this latest addition to your youthful medical history?"  
"Yup!" said Harry, not a lick of remorse on his slightly scuffed face. 

Despite himself, Severus smiled. He held a lot of affection for the Lilly and James' child. He considered him family as much as he considered Draco to be his family and seeing the two always made him feel warm. He controlled his smile, and turned to regard Mrs Weasley, who had just re-entered the room.

"And how exactly did he gain this Injury, Molly?" He asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
"That ruddy game." She said, rolling her eyes. "Jumped off of his broom while nearly 20ft in the air to catch the snitch." She shook her head, hopelessly.

Severus rounded on Harry. "20ft, Harry? Did that seem like a sensible idea?"  
"Well, I did win the game." Pointed out Harry.  
Severus too, rolled his eyes. "Incorrigible brat." He muttered, and walked over to Harry before healing his wrist and then pulling him into a tight hug.

"Nine years old, Already.. How the years have flown."


	4. Chapter 3

So, It's Chapter 3 already… Don't they grow up so fast?

By the way, I'm going to be changing the second character every time I do a new chapter, because this story Is about a lot of people and I really want to appeal to the biggest audience.

Reviews are appreciated xx

XXXAXXHeartXXOfXXAXXLionXX

Chapter 3

A mop of messy black hair. Clothes that are constantly being ripped, dirtied or stained by the grass he is constantly falling onto, or playing on. A mischevious grin that lets you know he isn't always as innocent to the schemes he finds himself in, as he makes people think. And finally, of course, an intelligent glint in his eye – that lets everyone know that he definitely isn't stupid.  
This is Harry Potter aged Ten and a Half. The half, apparently, was important and God save you if you forgot to mention that. As harry said 'He didn't spend six months growing, just to be called a ten year old.'

Harry hurried down the stairs of Grimmauld place, taking them three at a time and almost falling right at the end. He was playing a game called 'Magical Hide and Seek'. You see, having a muggle-born mother meant that Harry was from both worlds. Muggle and Magical. Which meant that he often tried to combine games from both worlds, to give his friends new things to do with their time. Not that they really had much spare time anymore… Or at least, Harry and Draco didn't very often.

Ever since Harry had turned nine, Severus had begun to take his and Draco's education very seriously. With Draco living at the burrow too, Severus had decided that they could use all the spare time they had to get in trouble with the twins, to study magic. It had turned out that both Draco and Harry were very gifted, if not in different things. Draco was very good at Potions, amazingly good. More than Severus could ever have hoped for. Draco was also good at things like theory and history of magic. Harry, however, was gifted more practically. He was excellent at defence against the dark arts, Charms and even the beginners Transfiguration that Severus had let him try.

However, despite this – Draco and Harry still found all the time in the world to get up to their ingenius schemes (or at least, from their point of view they were ingenius)… There current game was Magical Hide and Seek. Harry couldn't help but let out his Slytherin side on this part. He had known when creating the game, that his own prowess in charms would help him wipe the floor with draco – As concealment charms were the key to hiding.

Harry had just got to the very bottom of the stairs when he came crashing into the tall figure of his Uncle Sev, who caught him, only stumbelling a little. He gave Harry a look of utter outrage and was about to say something that was probably along the lines of 'No more games' when the door to grimmauld place opened. Harry's face lit up, all thoughts of the game forgotten.

"Auntie Bella!" He cried, running at Bella, who caught him with surprising strength for such a thing woman. "It's been nearly a Month!" He said, with childish outrage.

"I know, darling." She said, smiling at the boy. Draco seemed to have heard Harry's cry as he came clattering down the stairs too, but on actually reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stopped. Evidently, he hadn't expected them to be standing near the door – as he stood up straight and attempted to adopt a snobbish air.

"Ah… Aunt Bellatrix. A pleasure to see you again." The weak interperatation of the Malfoy arrogance was so amusing that even Severus had to stifle a laugh.

"Drake, Stop being a prat" said Harry and Draco grinned, dropping the pretence, he too hugged Bella.

XXLionXX

Draco Malfoy had been living with Harry Potter, The Weasleys and Luna Lovegood for about Two years though. But he had also been away from the influence of his father since he was six years old. That had changed a lot in Draco, in a very good way. He really didn't think of himself as a Malfoy much, anymore. He thought of himself more as Draco Black, which he thought suited him much more than Malfoy. In fact, when his Father inevitably died in Azkaban – he thought he would quite like to change his name to that.  
Narcissa, of course, would not put up any argument. Not that she really could, she had lost her parental rights when she had been deemed an unfit Mother. Bellatrix had given up on her once she had seen the way she treated her own son and instead, had begun trying to salvage the relationship she had once had with Andromada.

Bellatrix was a dark witch. There were no two ways about it. The dark called to her, enthralled her and she thrived on it – but it did not control her and Bellatrix was not evil. Which was why she was such a good guardian to Draco and Harry. Not that they really needed anymore guardians, they had so many people watching over them all the time. However, Bella and Severus posed a unique kind of guardian to them, because they understood the dark. Where as the others just fought against it. Which meant they knew what to look for and they knew what to prepare the boys for.

XXHeartXX

Severus snape lounged in a chair by the fire, he appeared to be staring at the fire, but he kept Bellatrix in his peripheral vision at all times. Some habits never die.  
"There's something special about him." Said Bellatrix, finally. It was the end of the day now and – being as it was nearly Christmas, the sun had long ago set. The boys were in bed.

"They both are" said Severus, vaguely. "But which one of them in particular?"

"Harry" she said, sighing. "Draco, of course, he's brilliant… But Harry? There is something about him beyond just his advanced spells and amusing ways."

"Harry has led an exemplary life, How would he have become so unusual?"

"Do you really have to suffer to be unusual, Severus? No.. No.. There is just something about the boy. A sense of fate about him."

"Fate? Ah, Bellatrix.. You go too far. Harry is a wonderful, intelligent child. But what possible mysterious fate could ever be designed for little Harry Potter?"

XXLionXX

The fact that the adults thought that he and Draco were asleep were an incredible testemant to how good they were at not being caught out of bed. Especially since their uncle Sev was so used to catching Students wandering the castle. Draco and Harry were sat, cross legged in the drawing room of the first floor. Harry looked flushed with anger as he watched the small beatle in front of him repeat the conversation that was being had downstairs.

"I can't believe they're talking about me!" whispered Harry, urgently. "and uncle sev.. 'what could possibly be special about him?'! he practically called me an idiot!"

"And Auntie Bella! Didn't even mention me!" Huffed Draco.

"We need to get our pay back.." said Harry, his eyes gleaming evilly.

"erm.. Malfoy style?" questioned Draco, softly.

Harry frowned. "No Draco, they're still family! Fred and George style!"

The boys grinned and launched into plans.

XXHeartXX

Being Magical beings that were very experienced in the dark side of the arts, Bella and Severus truly found it incredible that they had managed to be tricked by two ten year olds. In fact, they should have found that fact rather worrying, but they were both rather concerned about the fact that both of them had hair the colour of candy floss.

Of course, they had both attempted to quickly spell their hair back to the original colour – to try and save the embarrassment of facing the Weasleys, Potters and Marauders with the colour – only to find that their hair seemed to have had some sort of colour sticking charm. They could not remove the colour.

They descended the stairs, only to come face to face with the entire rabble of the Order of Pheonix with their pink hair. There were a shocked few seconds, while two ten year old boys broke into hysterical fit of laughter.

"You!" Said Severus, rounding on the two boys, accusingly. Bellatrix seemed to actually like the new colour.  
"What?" said Draco, offended.  
"It wasn't us!" Said Harry, huffing.  
"Then why.. are you laughing?" drawled Severus.  
"Because who ever did is a frickin' genius." Concluded Harry and everyone in the room snickered.

XXXAXXHeartXXOfXXAXXLionXX


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

"The day has finally arrived." Said Draco, quietly, as he did his hair in the mirror.  
They were at the burrow, in Ron's room. Harry was sprawled on the bed. His hair and casual robes a mess, while he idly played with the everlasting gum in his mouth. Beside him, sitting, was Ron. Ron looked a lot more tense than Harry… The boy was sat fiddling with the hem of his freshly pressed casual robes and he kept going into his bag every so often to check his Hogwarts uniform was properly pressed as well.

This was a perfect example of each other boys attitudes towards it being the day they would first enter the great halls of Hogwarts school. Draco, who had been up since 6AM, busily preening himself and fixing his hair. Trying to make himself fit the pureblood quota he wished to show. Draco wasn't nervous, but more anxious to prove himself. Ron, however was the exact defintion of nervous. He too, had woken early, around the same time as Malfoy. He had got ready and tried to make himself look as presentable as possible and then had looked through his things over and over again to make sure he had everything. Severus, who had gotten to know Ron over the years, had assured him he didn't need to worry – but Ron still did worry. He wanted to outshine his brothers and definitely didn't want to look like an idiot on his first day.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Ron a few minutes later, his voice was strained with nerves. "Aren't you going to get ready? We're leaving in half an hour!"  
"I am ready." Said Harry, bored, taking a muggle Yo-Yo out of his pocket.

Now if Draco was the definition of Anxious excitement and Ron was the definition of nerves – Then Harry Potter, at Eleven years old, on the day of his first day of Hogwarts was the picture of Arrogant Confidence.  
Mrs Weasley had packed for him, of course. As she did for all her Children and Draco… but he had not checked the contents. He had simply grabbed a handful of things he liked and dumped them in the suitcase the night before.  
Although Mrs Weasley had made sure to iron Harry's clothes too, he had managed to make them as crumpled and creased as they had been before that.

How he had managed to crease his clothes to such a degree involves a lot of gnome chasing, lounging on beds, getting BACK into bed after Draco had attempted to get him up, with the robes on… And as he had told Ron, it didn't matter if his casual clothes were creased, as they would have to change on the train anyway ( he did neglect to mention that his school robes were also lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of his travel back, next to a pile of chocolate frog cards, some fireworks and his newly bought wand.

"You're going to make a terrible first impression." Said Draco, vaguely. His concentration still on his imagine in the mirror.  
"It'll be fine." Said Harry, waving off the comment and yawning. He really was terrible in a morning. Last week, he had jinxed Percy while half awake for trying to wake him up before dawn. He had apologized once he had properly woken up, but the Twins had high fived him every time Percy sprouted a new boil. In fact, Percy had only just managed to completely rid himself of the affects of the Jinx. Which according to him was a relief, because this year was going to be his first year as a 'Prefect'. Not that he had let any of them forget that he was going to be a prefect..  
The rest of the family had begun referring to it as 'The P word' so they wouldn't set him off again.

Ron looked at Harry nervously. "You know, Snape will kill you if he sees you haven't even tried to tame your hair, Harry."  
"Tame my hair?" Harry smirked. "You're beginning to Sound like Drake and Uncle Sev. Careful Ron, or you'll end up being sorted into Slytherin."  
Ron looked suitably horrified and Draco just returned Harry's smirk through the mirror. Harry was really at a loss as to what he could possibly be doing in the mirror that would take that long. He was worse than Ginny!

XXLionXX

Harry looked slightly more organized as the large group finally arrived at Kings Cross station. Which had only happened because of the Horror of Mrs Weasley when he had descended to the kitchen at Quarter past ten.  
"Honestly! You're worse than Bill, sometimes!" she had shrieked. Hurriedly casting charms that would slightly straighten Harry's clothes and then she 'attempted' to flatten his hair. To no avail, of course.

Once they arrived at the border between platform 9 and platform 10, Ron had broken down into nervous fidgeting – where as Draco had gone on ahead, probably trying to look as if he wasn't with the red headed boys who were all either trying to wrestle each other, pointing in open confusion at various muggle technologies – or, in the case of Fred and George, actually holding their broomsticks, but trying to make them look like sweeping brushes to the muggle occupunts of Kings Cross. The Weasleys, of course, probably didn't realize that it wasn't seen as normal to be carrying around a sweeping brush anyway.

Percy, who was the oldest member of the family who still attended Hogwarts was the first to enter the barrier. He did so confidently and quickly, telling his mother that he had to get to the Prefects section of the train quickly. Draco went afterwards, obviously trying to make himself look more confident, but Harry could see how hesitant he was to step through the barrier. Then came Fred and George who experimented with running through together, which worked – but almost gave Mrs Weasley a heart attack.  
Then it was Harry's turn. He was tempted to take a run at the barrier, but thought that would make him look ridiculous and would probably cause his owl (named Snitchy because of its almost golden wings) die of fright. So he walked up to the barrier in a relaxed manner.

Once Harry was over the barrier, his 'cool' manner dissolved. The scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express was beautiful… And suddenly, everything he had thought he had already known hit him. He was going to Hogwarts. He was going to learn magic with his friends! He was going to get sorted! He'd get to play Quidditch! Suddenly, the boy was almost shivering with excitement. How had it took him so long to realize just how excited he really was?

XXHeartXX

The goodbye to Mrs Weasley had been long and emotional, with all her children and Draco and Himself saying goodbye to her. It had looked for a moment as if Draco was going to pretend not to be with her, but Harry knew Draco and knew he wouldn't go without saying goodbye to the woman who had been like a Mother to him for the last few years. They all said goodbye as the last call to get on the train was made and Mrs Weasley hurriedly made promises and warnings and kisses to her children. She warned the Twins not to get in trouble, wished Percy to have a good year as a prefect. She had told Ron that everything would be alright. She had kissed Draco and made him promise to write and to Harry she had hugged him tightly and told him not to get up to too much mischief on his first year (to which Harry replied that he wasn't making any promises).

Now, they were finally on the train and were zooming closer and closer to Hogwarts every minute. Harry, Ron and Draco quickly found a compartment together. They assumed that the Twins had hurried off to catch up with their third year friends.. The conversations at first had been a little thin, until Harry had decided to take out his wand. He was about to try and perform a summoning charm for some exploding snap cards, but Draco had snatched it out of his hand – telling him that he wasn't going to risk making something explode on the train.  
Harry would have been offended, had he not set fire to Draco's met at the Burrow last time he had tried to do a summoning charm.

Time passed. The three were eventually joined by a boy called Neville Longbottom and a quite boy named Blaise Zabini, who appeared to know Draco – even if a little vaguely. The five of them were soon launching into debates about all matters of sports and games. Zabini and Ron argued cheerily about Wizards chess. Draco and Harry debated about which was really the most important member of a quidditch team and Neville chimed in now and then about the variety of misfortunes that had befallen him every time he had attempted any game more dangerous than sitting in a paddling pool… with armbands on…. And a whistle.

XXLionXX

The train journey felt shorter than it had to have actually been. Through out the journey, they had, one by one, gone and got changed. Draco had gone first, when they had been barely an hour into the train ride. Then Ron, followed by Blaise and then Neville. Harry had done so last, when he realized they were starting to see the Hogwarts towers on the Horizon… And when Draco had threatened to use a bat bogey hex on him if he didn't.

It was night time when they arrived. Well, almost. It was certainly dark by the time they had sorted the first years from the rest of the rabble. A giant known as Hagrid had nearly mistaken them for second years from their confidence when approaching him, but they all made it onto the boats without hastle. No one really spoke on the boats… Not even, Ron. Except to comment now and then about some atrocious rumour that his brothers had tried to scare him with. Although, the one about the Giant Squid turned out to be true – which caused the girls in their boat and Neville to shift uncomfortably.

Unlike the train ride, the Boat ride felt like it stretched on into infinity and Harry felt irritable with how cold his fingers had become. Eventually, however, they arrived and Harry clambered out of the boat eagerly. Cold.

Hagrid began to lead them in and once again he found himself forgetting about his irritation once he began to see more of the castle. Hogwarts was huge and beautiful. He had never seen anything like it and looking around he saw that his fellow first years appeared to be thinking the same thing as him and that thing was 'Wow'.

XXLionXX

Standing in the great hall, Harry's heart is in his throat. Literally caught in his throat. His stomach hurts in anxiety and he can feel a thousand eyes watching him. Harry looked around, meeting the eyes of those he knew. The twins gave him a thumbs up. Percy smiled importantly at him. Then he looked towards the teachers table. Dumbeldore was there, his eyes twinkling as usual… And his Uncle Sev was there, but was not looking towards the first years. Rather, Snape appeared to be glaring at the Gryffindor table, as if to threaten people like Fred and George with eternal misery with his eyes, if they so much as took a step out of line. The twins had obviously told them exaggerated Tales of evil detentions Sev had made them serve, but Harry knew they still liked the Professor. Well, they were all practically family anyway.

Harry, whose attention had wandered away with his nerves, came crashing back to earth as a female professor stepped forward, holding a large battered hat. 'Ah' Harry thought. 'So that's the sorting hat'  
All too quickly, names began to be read from a large piece of parchment. Harry thought it amusing that all of there names, Harry's, Ron's and Draco's were all near the bottom of the list. People he had never met were quickly sorted and Harry waited impatiently.

Draco's turn finally came. Draco went forward eagerly. Harry knew he wanted, quite desperately, to be a Slytherin and Harry wanted that for Draco, but somehow knew it just was not going to happen.  
The sorting hat seemed to spend longer on Malfoy's head than anyone else's. until finally, it began to speak.  
"No, Mr Malfoy. That's final." Said the sorting hat, in his ancient voice. Giggles were heard through out the hall. "No, Mr Malfoy. Threatening to incinerate me will not change my mind." This time, outright laughter.  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat, finally. Draco looked as if he were still arguing with the hat and even Harry had to laugh as Professor Mcgonnagol had to wrench it from his hands and point him, sternly, towards the Ravenclaw table.

A few more names past and then Harry finally heard his name. It was If it were through glass and he felt numb as he walked up and the hat was placed on his head. He had been waiting for this for years.

"Hmm.." said the sorting hat. "a complicated mind here… Interesting. Each of the houses would do you well. You have the brains for Ravenclaw. Yes. Definitely the brains for it… And you're cunning enough for Slytherin. You would do well there. Loyal too.. But you're brave. Very brave. I see where you belong, Mr Potter… Better be –"

Harry was aware that the next part would be shouted allowed and he scrunched up his eyes in apprehension ... "GRYFFINDOR!'  
The Gryffindor's cheered and Harry let out a breath of relief. The Weasley twins clapped him on the back as soon as he sat down.  
He was too buzzing with his excitement to notice it was Ron's turn until he was already sitting on the stool. He supposed it was expected that Ron would be a Gryffindor.. Just like all his family.. All his brothers.. All his ancestors.

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. Harry's jaw nearly dropped. Ron? A Slytherin? Well. That would be interested, but instead of Ron looking Horror struck, like Draco – he actually seemed vaguely pleased as he hopped of the stool and walked of towards Slytherin. As Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and the feast began. Harry couldn't help but thing that this year was going to be.. Well… Fantastic!

XXheartXXOfXXaXXLion


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the feast ended, Harry found himself growing unexplainably tired. Up until that point, he had been making long mental lists of everything he wanted to do once he was taken to Gryffindor tower and all the questions he wanted to ask. However, he found that once his stomach was filled with all the delicious food and treats that made up Hogwarts Feasts – he was too sleepy to think of doing anything but going to bed.  
In fact, where as before he had been dying for the weekend to be over (it was a Friday evening. This was to give students a chance to settle in and chat before the start of their lessons) – Now he found himself glad that he wouldn't have to be up early tomorrow.

Percy stood up, along with a few other Prefects that were near his end of the table and ordered the first years to follow them. Harry did so, without a word and the prefects began to lead them up to the common room. Although Harry was happy for Ron, that he seemed happy to be in Slytherin – he did feel a little annoyed that he wouldn't be able to talk to him now… He had been counting on knowing at least one person in his house and year, but alas, it looked like he was going to be in the same boat as everyone else. Now he thought about it, it seemed like a plot against them all, that they had all been separated into different houses. Draco in Ravenclaw. Harry in Gryffindor. Ron in Slytherin… And even the Neville boy they had met on the train had gone to Hufflepuff.

When they got into the common room, even Harry's fatigued state didn't stop him taking note of every detail of his new Common Room. Somehow, the twins had made it up to the common room before the first years, who had been allowed to leave the hall with the prefects first. Percy seemed to notice this as he scowled at them as they smiled with the perfect imitation of innocence, before he hurried the first years upstairs.

On entrance to his dormitory, he found his things had already been moved there. The others who would be sharing the room with him came in quickly and went to their own beds. Most seemed to be as exhausted as he was and decided to leave unpacking until the day after.  
Percy came up a few minutes later and told them all it was time for bed and that they should be ready to sleep within the next fifteen minutes. So the boys go changed into their night clothes and most crashed straight into their beds.  
Harry sat on his bed for a minute, staring at the wall opposite and let out a breath. He was here… He was here at Hogwarts. He went into his night back, and pulled out the photo frame which was laying on top of the rest of the debris at the bottom of his bed.

The picture had been taken the previous Summer, when the entire family had descended for Draco's birthday and then decided that they would all stay for an extra two weeks, so they could all catch up before many of the adults began their latest project for the Ministry. In the picture were Mr & Mrs Weasley, His Mother and Father, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Bellatrix, Mr and Mrs Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Percy, The Twins, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco and himself. They were all smiling and waving in the photo… As he layed down in his bed, he continued to stare at the photo he had set on his bedside table… and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

XXLionXX

He awoke to the sounds of blankets being kicked off and boys sleepily getting out of bed. Much to the shock of the inhabitants of the Dormitory, he quickly cast a 'Tempus' to check the time. It was only 9am, to Harry's shock – as he had been used to getting up at midday at the burrow. He supposed he was excited and he, along with others in his dormitory (who he made a mental note to befriend later) got dressed quickly and hurried down to breakfast.

Breakfast, Harry saw, was nothing like Dinner the previous night… and he didn't mean the food. Where as last night, the houses had been very clearly segregated – tonight, other houses milled together. There still appeared, Harry noticed, to be a certain distinction between the houses. Slytherins never appeared to speak to Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs, but seemed to have strong friendships in Ravenclaw. Harry supposed he was about to break these social rules immediately as he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down with Blaise and Ron, who appeared to be getting along fine.

"Hey, Harry." Said Ron, brightly. Blaise nodded in agreement, but didn't speak as he had a mouthful of toast. The other Slytherin stared at the Gryffindor in shock.

"Sleep well?" asked Harry, looking at both Blaise and Ron.

"Yeah." Said Blaise, swallowing. "So, you like the Gryffindor common rooms?"

"Yeah, they're nice. Nothing amazing, but definitely cosy." Remarked Harry. The older Slytherins were still regarding him stiffly.

A few minutes past and Harry gathered himself some breakfast, settling on a buttered croissant and a slice of toast with jam. He was just biting into his first croissant when a slightly less irritated Draco sat down next to him.

"I cannot believe I'm a Ravenclaw." Said Draco, bitterly taking a slice of toast.

Although the other Slytherins were used to a few Ravenclaw visitors to their rather exclusive table, such an array of Houses seemed to shock them even further and they started muttering to each other. Harry couldn't help grinning, especially when he saw Neville walk in. He decided that riling up the Snakes was entertaining, to say the least.

"Hey Neville!" Harry shouted, "Over here!"

This appeared to be too much for the Slytherins and one boy next to them scoffed, loudly.  
"Hufflepuffs?" he said, under his breath. "It'll be Mudbloods next."  
In a moment Harry, Ron, Draco and Zabini were standing, their wands pointed at the second year who had spoken.  
"What did you say?" growled Harry, his eyes sparkling dangerously.  
The Slytherin looked as if he were about to soil himself and Harry felt a touch of sadistic glee. Unfortunately for him, Severus picked that exact moment to intrude.  
"What's going on here?" Demanded the Professor. Looking at each of them who had their wands out and pointed at the boy.

Harry seemed to think the quickest, not wanting to get in trouble with his own family on the first day.  
"See, I told you my wand was the longest, Ron. Didn't I tell you?"  
"Yeah." Said Ron. "But mine is definitely longer Draco's"  
Snape was clearly not buying it, but it didn't matter.  
"Well, I'm finished here. Are you, Ron? Draco? Blaise?" They all nodded in agreement and quickly exited the hall, before Snape could call them back.

XXHeartXX

They all spent their first weekend at Hogwarts exploring and making new friends. They met a girl called Hermione, who was very bossy, but seemed pleasant enough. Draco introduced them to a boy called Terry Boot, whom was quite competitive – but also a very friendly person. Neville seemed to be tagging along with them, wherever they went and they all seemed to get on fine. They were the first real friendship group to be formed, as most of their year were very shy over the course of the weekend. The teachers seemed to find the group of first years very strange, as people usually stuck to making friends within their own houses in the first year… and here they were, a multi-house gang within the first week.

Harry found, as he expected, that he enjoyed Hogwarts. He liked the atmosphere, he liked the people and he liked his friends. The meals were delicious, the people were amazing and he could only imagine what his lessons were going to be like. He was looking forward to his first Defense against the dark arts lesson… In fact, most years were. Apparantly, there had been a new person in that position every year – and every year it was announced at the start of year feast who the new professor would be. Yet this year, it hadn't been announced and they had all been informed that they would find out who it was on Monday.

Lucky for Harry, he had DADA on Monday afternoon – After charms and transfiguration. He wondered, vaguely, what it would be like to have Potions. Harry was good at Potions, but he wasn't brilliant like Draco. He would dare say he was better than the average first year, but he would never be remarkable. Still, though, to have his Uncle Sev as a teacher? He wondered what he would be like. Would he be strict? Or kind? Would he pretend they didn't know one another? He didn't know, but he was eager to find out.

When Monday finally came, he practically jumped out of bed. There was no delay on his eagerness this time. He raced down to breakfast before most of his Dormitory had gotten dressed and only Draco was there with him in the great hall.  
"What have you got first?" Harry questioned him, as they tucked into some breakfast muffins and Bacon.  
"Potions." Said Draco, smiling slightly. He wasn't eating and Harry had a feeling he was too excited about going to his favourite subject to eat.  
"Charms" said Harry. He was good at charms, too.  
"Good Luck." Said Draco. "You'll need" he smirked.  
"Oh?" said Harry, vaguely. After many years of being something akin to a sibling to Draco, he knew that the blonde loved to be mysterious.  
"Yes." Said Draco, seriously. "I was talking to Sev yesterday. He says he expects the two of us to be the top of our year."  
Harry looked at Draco. "Grade wise?"  
"Yeah." Said Draco, suddenly smiling. "And in other ways. I couldn't believe him when he said it. He says he wants us to be noticed. To be sort of an icon, if you know what I mean?"  
Although Harry loved the Weasleys and the others, he did love his time alone with Draco – especially when he was like this.  
"Oh, I don't think that will be too hard, Drake." Harry grinned and the two shared a look of total arrogance, which they usually had to keep concealed from the rest of the world.

XXHeartXX

The lesson of Charms was perhaps the dullest thing Harry had ever had to bare in the entirety of his life. The small teacher, flitwick, spoke endlessly of wrist movements and the dimwitted class gasped in awe as he told them they may be able to leviate a feather in a matter of weeks. How could they not know such simplistic magic already? They had charms with the Hufflepuffs, so the only person he could talk to about his disgust at the simplicity of the lesson was Neville Longbottom.

Transfiguration, too, was similarly simple. However, Harry could see himself liking this class more when it became a little more advanced. He liked his head of house and hoped she would let him try some more advanced stuff soon.  
Yet, even with that dim hope in mind, he felt utterly hopeless as he arrived in the great hall for Lunch. He could see from the look on Draco's face that he felt the same.  
"Did you enjoy Potions?" asked Harry, boredly.  
"We didn't do anything." Said Draco, irritated. "Sev just launched into this long rant about Brewing Glory… and then we had Charms, which was ridiculously easy!"  
"Same." Said Harry, annoyed. "How are we supposed to be the best when we are amongst idiots?"  
"Be nice." Ron admonished him as he joined the conversation.  
"Heh. Didn't think I'd see the day where I was taught morals by a Slytherin."  
Ron just smiled.

XXHeartXX

The class of first years filed into the defence against the dark arts class room, shortly after lunch. They took there places behind their desks and waited eagerly for a teacher to appear. No one had yet had a DADA lesson and they were excited that there class would be the first to meet him. This class was Gryffindor and Slytherin, meaning Harry had sat next to Ron and Zabini had sat in front of them with Hermione. They waited for almost three minutes, but to them it seemed like an eternity – when the teacher finally entered.  
He didn't rush. No, this man did not look like he rushed anywhere. He walked into the room with a cool stridge. He almost glided into the room. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion. Harry supposed he could even be called handsome, but he barely noticed this. There was something about this man that made Harry's blood seemed to freeze. Something about his presence that encouraged so many different emotions. Awe, Respect, fear… All from the way he moved, from the very way his eyes moved.

"Hello, First Years. My name is Professor Riddle." A shiver went down Harry's spine at the name. "Can somebody tell me what you would use to defend yourself from a dementor?"  
Harry knew the answer, but he allowed Hermione (who's hand had shot into the air) to answer instead.  
"Yes, Miss… Granger?" He said, unsure. There was a cool smile on his face.  
She nodded. "You would use a Patronous, Professor."  
"Very good, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed. "Now, Does anyone know a Defensive spell often used to shield oneself during battle?"  
Again, Harry knew the answer, but again – he allowed Hermione to answer for him.  
"Protego, Sir." She answered, quickly.  
This time, Riddle looked genuinely impressed. Perhaps that's why he decided to make things a little harder.  
"Alright, Class. Think on this. You are an auror… You have been sent to a house that has been locked and warded from the inside, but there is an attack happening within the house. Perhaps the house is on fire. What would you do?"  
This time, Hermione's hand did not go up in the air. It looked as If no one was going to answer and Riddle was about to move on, when Harry slowly raised his hand.

"I would approach the house with caution sir, Perhaps using a simple concealment charm. Once I got close to the house, I would have to de-ward it. If its something as simple as a Caterwauling charm, it shouldn't take too long… but there are others, that I don't know that take longer." He looked a little ashamed at this. "Once I got the wards down, I'd have to open the door. If life were simple, I'd be using a Alohamora, but I'd probably have to use Bombardment to open the door, or possibly confringo. If the house is on fire, using Aguamenti to put out the fire should work – Or possible Aqua Eructo, but you'd have to be pretty powerful to do that."

The entire class were staring at him in complete amazement. Even Ron, who had known him for many years was shocked at that answer. Professor Riddle was looking at Harry assesingly and then he grinned. A genuine grin, as opposed to a cold smile.  
"And if the attackers put up resistance? What would you do?" he said, smiling.  
Harry too, smirked, In a most Slytherin way. "I'm a first year, Sir, I'd probably just use a bat bogey hex."  
The class laughed at this and it broke through the tension in the room. Harry grinned. He knew he had just taken one step forward in making himself an icon…

After that, Professor Riddle went on to explain what they would be doing this term and then what they would be doing for the rest of the year. To Harry's delight, it wasn't all kid's stuff and he couldn't wait to tell Draco what had happened when the lesson ended.  
Professor Riddle was just allowing them out, when Harry heard himself being summoned.  
"Mr Potter, could you stay behind a moment?"

XXAXXHeartXXOfXXAXXLionXX


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

Harry agreed, with a simple, calm nod of his head. His friends gave him a grim, apologetic smile as in their experience of school so far – being asked to stay behind meant you were in trouble.  
Harry made his way back to his seat, and sat down. He kept his hand on his bag, but made sure he had easy access to his wand. It wasn't that he distrusted the teacher – he just believed in being prepared.  
Professor Riddle waited until the entire class had departed and their noise evaporated as the door swung shut. The Professor did not begin to speak immediately. Instead, he waited, straightening the things on his desk. Then he came and perched on the edge of the desk in front of Harry, looking relaxed.

"Mr Potter." Began the teacher, a chilling smile on his face. "Harry, is it?"  
"Yes, Sir." Said Harry, confidently.  
"Hm... Who are your parents, Harry Potter?" said the Teacher, curious.  
"James Potter and Lily Evans." Harry replied, wondering why the Teacher cared. Did he think he had gone to school with them? Harry would have thought not, as this teacher didn't look much older than Twenty-Five, thirty at the most.  
"I see." Said the Teacher, thoughtfully. "A good family then. A good, light family."  
"I would like to think so, Sir." Said Harry, Suspicous.  
"Hm. Tell me Harry, What are your ambitions? I know you are a first year, but do you have particular goals."  
The young Potter could have said a great many things at this, but it was as If this teacher was willing him to be honest. Almost forcing him.  
"I want to be powerful, Sir." Said Harry, in an almost Hypnotized manner.  
"Powerful? Tell me Harry, Do you know many curses? Do you know much about duelling?"  
Harry knew he should lie at this, but he couldn't. He just… couldn't. "I know more about Curses than I should, Sir. An unfortunate Habit of mine."  
"I see…" said Professor Riddle, considering. "Harry, you have an Aura to you. An Aura of… Fate, to you. You also seem to be powerful. Call it counting my Chickens before they've hatched, but I see a great future for you, under the right Circumstances. From now on, I'm going to be giving you more… Difficult spells.. to learn than the rest of your year."  
"Oh…" Harry murmered. "Alright, Sir."  
"You may leave." Said the Professor. His tone now dismissive as he stood and walked back to his desk. Harry picked up his bag and went to the door.  
"Oh, and by the way, Potter? I expect you to do well in all your Studies. Or you will be answering to me. Understood?"  
"Understood, Sir." Harry replied, mechanically. How many more people were going to tell him that? 

XXX

Time passed quickly after the meeting with Professor Riddle, as it usually does when you're young and reckless. Hogwarts proved to be a wondrous playground of adventure for the diverse group. Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Terry and even Neville only grew closer over the passing months. Life was content for the children.  
Lessons carried on and most remained simple for the majority of the intelligent group. Draco continued to excel beautifully in Potions under the tutelage of his guardian, Uncle Sev. Hermione proved to be very knowledgeable and dedicated in all her studies. Blaise was above average in all his classes, but was made particularly special by his cunning Slytherin ways… Even Ron and Neville were doing well. Neville, although clumsy and nervous, was brought out of his shell by the group. He quickly found his way around such subjects as Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Ron seemed to be more encouraged by being a Slytherin than anyone within his family could have expect. He was becoming quite the charms master.

Harry was, of course, excelling leaps and bounds in Defence Against The Dark Arts. Just as professor Riddle had promised, the teacher was keeping him on his toes. Teaching him spells for third years already, while giving most of the rest of the class simple spells.

Out of class, the group had made quite a name for themselves. With so many connections, family wise, money wise, etc – It wasn't surprising how popular they had become. Their confidence set them apart from the rest of the nervous, awkward pre-teens. Most of them had walked into Hogwarts without an ounce of fear, and they were still reaping the benefits of that.

Christmas seemed to come around the corner as quickly as the Hogwarts express did on the 23rd of December, as it came to take them back to Kings Cross station. Harry, Ron and Draco were, of course, returning to the burrow together to spend Christmas and the New Year with their family. Hermione was going to her muggle parents, but promised to keep in touch over the festive period. Neville was going to spend the time with his Grandmother - and Terry and Blaise were going to be staying at Hogwarts.  
As he stood on the platform in front of the great lake, watching Hermione embrace Blaise and Terry fiercely and making promises of gifts she would send and warnings of letters they should write – Harry cast his mind back to when Blaise had first informed him that he would be spending the Christmas alone. Terry had a legitimate excuse, as his family had gone to their villa in Australia for six months, and despite his Mothers pleas – He would rather spend the Christmas at Hogwarts than with his Father's boisterous family. Blaise, however, had seemed shifty while mentioning it – which was odd. A break in Zabini's usual composure. Harry made a mental note to find out the cause of such behaviour from Draco, who seemed to be Blaise's confidante.

Eventually, the boys managed to pry Hermione from Blaise and Terry and board the Hogwarts express. They chose a compartment together, which became a little cramped when the Weasley Twins appeared.  
They spent the entire Journey discussing their plans for Christmas, and memories of the time and the journey seemed to go surprisingly quickly…

XxxXxxX

"Harry…." Whispered a voice in the darkness of the crowded moonlit bedroom. "Pssstt…. Harry! Are you awake?" came the voice again.  
"If I say No, will you shut up?" came the irritated, half awake voice of Harry Potter.  
There was a pause. "No." replied the voice of Ronald Weasley.  
"Then Yes, Ronald. I am very much awake." Came Harry's sardonic reply.  
"Oh, okay." Said Ron. "Draco… Psst… Draco! Are you awake?"  
There was a silent pause. "Guess Draco is asleep." Said Ron, disappointed.  
"Bull." Said Harry, tiredly. "Well, if he's asleep, he won't be able to mind me going through his school bag that's a few feet away from my grasp…"  
"Alright, Fine. I am awake." Draco finally replied, sounding regal, yet ruffled.  
Harry smirked in the darkness. "Sneaky Ravenclaws." He said with a quiet laugh.  
"More like Bothersome Gryffindors." Replied Draco, in an airy tone.  
"Hey!" came a fairly loud voice from the otherside of the room. "I'll have you know –"  
"That Gryffindors-"  
"Are more helpful-"  
"-Than bothersome"  
"Most of the time."  
The voices of the twin third years made Harry chuckle softly in the darkness.

"Remind me again, Ronald, Why it is a Family tradition for us all to cramp bloody together in one room on Christmas eve?" Harry heard Draco sit up as he said this.  
"Well." Came the voice of George, before Ron could reply. "It's not so much a tradition as it is a necessity."  
"Yeah." Chimed Fred. "After all, the entire bloody family have descended this year."  
"Mmmm.." said Draco in agreement. "There does seem to be an unusual amount of people here this Christmas. And I've heard there'll be even more tomorrow."  
"Yeah.." said Harry. "There's us, Percy, Charlie and Ginny – Then Molly and Arthur… My parents, Siri and Remi… Then who else is coming tomorrow? Sev, Bella… the whole gang really." Harry found himself too tired to list any further.  
"There's more than that." Said Fred. "Bill isn't coming though… Too busy with gringotts I suppose." The sarcasm in Fred's voice was evident.  
"What time is it?" asked Draco, his voice sounding suspiciously eager for one who had often said that the frivolities of Christmas was beneath his dignity.  
Harry heard one of the twins cast a Tempus charm and saw that it was past Two in the morning.  
"There's no way I can wait that long." Ron whined.  
"You know… I bet the presents are already under the tree by now…" came Harry's voice from the darkness. "Just sat there… waiting.."

And so it was that ten short minutes later, Harry and The Twins were sneaking down the stairs towards the Kitchen. Ron had opted out, saying he didn't want to face the wrath of his Mother if they were caught and Draco had rolled his eyes, proclaiming he was too old for such things.

The three came to a premature halt however, when they heard hushed voices from the Kitchen as they approached the door.  
"But really, Molly!" the voice of Remus Lupin exclaimed. "How long can we keep pretending like this?"  
The voice of Molly Weasley seemed annoyed as she replied. "I don't know what you mean, Remus. We are just trying to give the boys a good Christmas."  
"I understand that." Said Lupin, evidently trying to sound diplomatic. "But how long are you going to pretend that things are the same as they always were? James, Lily, Sirius and I are leaving shortly after New Years!"  
"You've left on these Missions many times, Lupin, and things have always been okay."  
"Molly…" Remus' voice was full of emotion. "Never for this year. The boys could very well be fourth years by the time we see them again…" His voice was breaking, as if he were on the verge of tears. "And never has there been such danger of us never coming back…"  
Molly's voice too, sounded as if she were crying. "Oh, Remus… I know we should tell them, but is it such a crime to want them to have one last Christmas without all this?"  
"No… No, of course it isn't." Lupin sounded sobered. "But those Boys.. If a war is coming, they will be a part of it. It will affect them too. They're stronger than you think Molly…"

Harry was in a state of Daze as the twins lead him back to the bedroom. Molly and Remus appeared to have ventured further into the house, perhaps to the Living Room and Harry had been far too shell shocked to notice when the twin began to take him back up the stairs. It wasn't until the door to Ron's bedroom opened and then shut again that the magnitude of Molly's words hit him. His family were going away for a very long time, and they may never come back again…

XxxXxxX

Christmas Day came and went in a flurry of gifts and carols and delicious food. Almost the entire family was there and it would have been the best Christmas Harry had ever had, if not for the black cloud that was hanging over his head at what he had heard that night. Every time he looked at his parents, or the Marauders – All he could see was the goodbye he would soon have to say to them again. Of course, Harry was used to them having to leave – but never for so long. Never with so much risk as Remus had implied. He tried to brush it off, of course, and enjoy the last Christmas he may have with them for a while.  
He and Draco received matching brooms from Uncle Sirius – Nimbus 2001's. James gave his Son a great package of "Zonko's" stuff. Lily gave her son various trinkets and magical toys that Harry proclaimed he was too old for but secretly liked. Sev got him some school books (oh the joys..) and he received numerous other gifts.

The best part of the day, In Harry's eyes, was Christmas Dinner and not just because Molly's food was as delicious as the food at Hogwarts. The entire family was around one table and he couldn't help but feel as if this feeling was something precious now. He may never feel so happy and content again.

It wasn't until later that night, when Ginny had gone to bed, When Severus and Bellatrix had gone home and the rest of the kids' were upstairs playing with their new things that Harry finally approached his parents. They were sitting around the kitchen table, sipping hot chocolate and chatting pleasantly with Sirus, Remus and Molly. He sat down, and they gave him a look of surprise.  
"Are you alright, Harry Dear?" asked Molly, concerned. Perhaps the emotions he was feeling were showing on his face.  
"Harry..?" said Lily, her green eyes shining with concern.  
"Is it true?" said Harry, in a small voice. He looked directly at Lupin as he said this – but then turned to his Father. "Are you going away again? For a long time?"  
Molly looked accusingly at Moony, who put his hands up in defence.  
"I heard you last night." He said to Lupin and Molly. "I might not see you until I'm in fourth year?" his voice cracked with emotion, just as Lupin's had last night. "Or you may never come back at all?"  
Lily rushed to put her arms around Harry and pressed his head to her bosom. "Oh, Harry… I am so sorry you had to find out like this."  
"Cub… I'm sorry. We were going to tell you." James murmered, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder…

Harry pushed his mother away, softly. "I… I will miss you."  
The Marauders looked shocked. James now, pulled Harry into a hug. "We will miss you, Harry! More than you can possibly know. We love you."  
Harry pushed his Father off, as he had his Mother. "Love me? Dad… you barely even know me anymore. As I was saying… I will miss you. Thank you for everything, but.. I really don't want to see you anymore. Not until you put this… this madness behind you. Goodnight." 

And with that, Harry left the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

Harry Potter, Third Year Gryffindor, was leaning casually against the wall outside of the Great Hall. Something between a grin and a smirk danced across his thirteen and a half year old face and besides him, Draco Malfoy had an almost identical expression. In the last two years, the boys had changed in many ways. They were older, and they had learned many things about the world… but they were still young and naïve in many ways. Harry had grown slightly taller, and broader. Draco had grown much taller, and towered over Harry, but he was also more lithe. Gone were the childish haircuts they had once worn, and now Harry wore his hair arrogantly messy and Draco's had let his hair grow slightly longer than his Father would have approved of. Tonight, they were both wearing very expensive dress robes. Draco's was a classic black, with a silver dress shirt that brought out his own silvery eyes. Harry's too, was black, but his dress shirt was a metallic green colour.

As the boys waited, the door leading to the great hall opened, releasing a snippet of sound from a song that was playing. That night was the New Years Celebration, and although most went home for Christmas, many Hogwarts students returned early – just so they wouldn't have to miss the exuberant party that was always held on the 31st of December. Harry and Draco had not had to worry about returning for the party though, because they had never returned to the Burrow in the first place. For Draco, this was a little unusual, but by now Harry was used to it. He hadn't returned to the burrow for any holiday other than Summer for the past two years, despite the pleas of Mrs Weasley. Draco had agreed to stay this year, to keep Harry company over the Christmas period.  
"You do realize that you will once more be in major trouble over these… shenanigans?" drawled Draco, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.  
"Oh, I realized." Harry agreed, laughing quietly. "Not long now…"

Meanwhile, Within the Great Hall ~  
Hermione grinned happily, grateful to get a break from all the studying she had been doing this year. She laughed as Luna began to dance around to the beat of the music that was filling the hall and blushed as Dean Thomas put his hand around her waist and danced with her. All in all, the mood was fantastic and in ten minutes time, a new year would start – 1994.  
A new song was just about to start, and Dean was saying something about going to get something to drink when all of a sudden, all light within the great hall went out and the music came to an immediate stop. There was a collective scream, as people dived for their wands, but before anyone could do anything – a strong burst of light came from the very centre of the hall.

Standing in the centre, was a hooded figure, immersed in light. Magic was flowing freely about him, he drew his wand and pointed it at his own throat. When he spoke, his voice filled the entire hall.  
"Good Evening, Students of Hogwarts. Enjoying your celebrations, I expect?" As he said this, a curse fired at the figure, only to hit a shield that seemed to be surrounding him. "Tut, tut." He said, mockingly. "Now you see why I have to do this? I am the Ghost of New Years past! And I have come….. TO PARTY!"  
As if his words were some kind of "Magic Word" The Music came back on, but this Music was no ordinary Music. It's beat was stronger, almost Hypnotizing and indeed, the eyes of the Students of Hogwarts seemed to glaze over. Above them, Magical fireworks flew through the darkness filling the hall with flashes of light. A mix of terror and excitement filled the hearts of the children and they gasped as they began to rise into the air. Their bodies began to dance in midair, without any choice from their owners. The Teachers were nowhere in sight, and magic seemed to dance around the hall. The music got faster, the dancing got more erratic and it all seemed to build up until. A firework… A huge firework shot from the floor, past the heads of the floating children up to the celing where it exploded into the words "HAPPY NEW YEARS, HOGWARTS 1994!". Other fireworks went up to meet the glowing sign, as the students floated gently to the floor. The lights came back on, the prior music flickered back into life and in the very centre of the hall, the hood figure lifted his disguise… to reveal the laughing face of Harry James Potter.

XXHeartXX

"What on EARTH were you thinking?" Demanded Severus Snape, as Harry tried to suppress a laugh. It was fifteen minutes later and Harry had been dragged to the Headmaster's office, accompanied by most of the teacher population. When Harry had revealed himself, he had been quickly bound by 'pertrificus totalus' as the rest of the students were ordered back to their common rooms. Some were shaken, but the majority were simply thrilled by the end of the celebrations.

"You must realize how grave an offence this is, Potter?" demanded Professor McGonogall, Harry's head of house. "You could have been killed!"

"I couldn't have been." Said Harry, still smiling. In the office was Professors Snape, Dumbeldore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Riddle. They were all displaying an amusing array of emotions. Dumbeldore was using his best 'I'm disappointed in you, Harry' look. Snape simply looked furious, McGonagall looked appalled, as did Professor Flitwick and Professor Riddle simply looked impassive, as if the entire stunt was beneath his notice.

"Anything could have happened, Harry." Said Professor Dumbeldore, sounding quiet and upset. "What if you had performed a spell wrong? You could very well have killed the entire student population with such advanced magic. Who performed such a thing for you anyway? That magic was incredibly advanced for a third year."

"I found the spells in a book, Professor." Harry shrugged. "It seemed like a fun way to end the year." Actually, Harry had found the spells in several books and done quite a bit of research. He had made sure to orchestrate the entire event perfectly.

There was a murmer of disbelief through the teachers, but Dumbeldore held up his hand. "Harry, this is the sixth time this year you have been called into my office for matters such as these and until now we have been relatively lenient. However, this time I feel a more… solid punishment is in order. You are to be completely segregated from other students until further notice."

Harry looked at the Headmaster in shock. "So what? I'm expelled?" It was hard to keep the disbelief out of his voice

"No." Dumbeldore said lightly. "You are not expelled. Until further notice, you are to be under the private tutelage of Professor Riddle. Him and I have spoke of his before, and we have both agreed that it is the best course of action for you, Harry. You are very powerful, and we know you are more intelligent than you would like us to know, but you are also arrogant, ill mannered and far too impulsive. We feel you would benefit from this." Harry stared numbly.

"Honestly, Professor." Harry said, standing up. " I see why the Slytherins think you're a fool." He bit out, there was a hiss of shock, before he turned to meet the gaze of Professor Riddle. "But if it is what you think is best, then I guess… On your own head be it."

XXLionXX

Shortly after his statement, Harry had stormed from the Headmasters office. Honestly! What did the old man think Professor Riddle was going to do? Teach him charms and make him be a good little boy? Harry had avoided Riddle's attentions since his second year, when he had first begun to notice how very dark Riddle was in his everyday habits. The man seemed so emotionless. So… Evil. Not that Harry really minded so much anymore. After two years of absence from his parents and the Marauders, and even his Aunt Bella – Harry had become unmanageable. He was rebelling in more and more obvious ways… He wanted to punish the people he loved for leaving him. Leaving him alone as his power grew and his feelings all changed.

Harry came to a halt in the corridor outside Dumbeldore's office. He suddenly realized he had no idea where he was meant to go, so he simply leaned against the wall – staring at the floor in anger. What an unfortunate start to the new year. He lost himself in thought, and time seemed to pass quickly. His attention snapped back as the statue that protected the office moved, and out came Professor Riddle.

Riddle didn't look angry with Harry. He just seemed cold and irritated. He glanced at Harry, who started at the Professors appearance. Riddle made a vague gesture for Harry to follow him, and he did reluctantly. They walked for a long time through the castle, passing no one in the deserted halls. They descended into the dungeon, and Harry marvelled at how he had never known that the Professor lived so close to the Slytherins. Finally, they came to a halt outside of a door, the professor drew his wand and unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist. Harry followed him inside.

Wasting no time, Harry rounded on the Professor. "Look, If you think you're going to turn me into… into some kind of miniature you – Then you're wrong! I don't care what Dumbeldore thinks is fucking be-"  
Harry's words were cut off. Professor Riddle had turned to regard him icily, lifted his wand and said "Crucio." Calmly. Red light had erupted from the Professors wand and Harry had crumpled on the floor.

Harry had never felt pain like it. It seered through him, blinding all his senses. He was vaguely aware that someone was screaming, and it might just have been him and then – just as quickly as it had been cast, the curse was lifted.  
It took Harry at least a minute to come to grips with his senses. He was laying on the floor of Riddle's quarters. His body sprawled on the dark wood flooring… His breath was coming in ragged pants and his hands were balled into fist. Moments later, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked fearfully up at the Professor, who was still giving him the same cold expression.

"Are you ready to act maturely, Potter? Or do I need to cast something more extreme?" the calm way in which he pronounced this threat caused an icy dagger of fear to stab Harry in the stomach. Harry nodded.  
"Good." Smirked Riddle. "From now on, you are mine. I am going to train you. You have a lot of power Harry Potter. A lot of power, indeed… but at this present moment in time, you are nothing but a tactless brat in need of some serious discipline." He glared at Harry. "You have been coddled and pampered through out your life. That ends here."  
Harry nodded submissively, the after effects of the Cruciatus curse making him shiver.  
Riddle seemed pleased by this, he took a step towards Harry and pulled him off of the ground. "I will make you powerful, Harry. But you have to trust me, and I am not giving you any other choice than to obey me."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

The previous night, after Riddle had finished with his warnings and threats – Harry had been taken to a room at the far east of Professor Riddle's expansive Quarters. Harry had quietly walked inside, the after effects of the Cruciatus curse effectively subduing him and he said nothing as the door was magically locked behind him. Through the hazy fog of pain that was left twitching through his tired muscles, he was vaguely aware that today was new years day. Harry smiled balefully at the situation… It was New Years Day, a new start and Harry had been forced in a matter of an hour into a whole new life -One where he no longer had anyone to support him. A life where he would be expected to be strong, and powerful and grow up quickly. The thirteen year old sighed, trying to keep the tears that were building behind his eyes from flowing free.

The room, Harry was surprised to find, was surprisingly comfortable. It was a simple room, yes – but Harry had never exactly lived in the most luxurious of places anyway. The walls were a faded red colour, the furniture (a wardrobe, dressing table, the bed and bedside table) were all of an expensive looking dark wood. The bed itself, which was situated in the centre of the far wall, was a four-poster king size with inviting looking silk sheets.  
Closing his eyes, Harry made the decision to sleep. If Riddle had wanted to kill him, he would have done so already, or would with or without Harry being conscious. So Harry made his way (delicately as his muscles were still twitching painfully) to the bed. He removed his dress robes, and was considering sleeping in only his black boxers when he found his Pyjama's laying on the pillow.

In a matter of minutes, Harry had undressed and adorned his Pyjama bottoms. He chose, even in this situation, not to wear the shirt, as he got very hot at night – and despite the cool temperature of the rest of the Dungeon, this room was surprisingly toasty. Harry had thought it would be beyond Riddle to be considerate, but perhaps not.  
Climbing in to bed, he let out a sigh of relief as his Muscles were allowed to rest against the pillows and comfortable mattress. He took of his glasses and laid back, and as he did so – the lantern, which had been lighting the room, blinked out, plunging Harry into total darkness.

XXHeartXX

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut, tightly. His body was curled into a ball and the heavy quilts of his new room were pulled firmly over his head. Hours had passed since he had first got into the bed, and he had spent the entire night tossing and turning, thinking and brooding on everything that had happened. First, he thought of that night, of Dumbledore's words and Riddles looks and actions. Then, of everything that had happened within the last two years. It didn't help that Harry was, although he wouldn't admit it, vastly afraid of the dark.  
Absent-mindedly in the darkness, Harry found himself running his hands over the locket he hadn't taken off for many years. His Mother had given it to him on his Eleventh birthday, claiming it would always guide him and she was always with him while he had this.  
'But she isn't, is she?' Harry thought, bitterly. 'She hasn't been with me in two years. She hasn't even wrote… and for all you know, she could be dead.'  
The thought was harsh and felt like an icy stab to Harry's stomach. He missed them very much. He missed his parents… He missed Sirius and Remus. He missed Bella. He missed all of them!

The tears he had been trying to hold back finally broke free and he felt himself weeping. His heart felt like it was burning hot, his neck felt dry and his stomach felt heavy…  
'And what if they do return? What have you really achieved? Got into trouble at school… Played Quidditch and pranks. Done about a tenth as good as you could have in your studies. You're weak! Look at you! You're nothing but a spoilt brat. A coddled child of light." Harry was all too familiar with this self deprecating mind set of his. Harry didn't hate himself… but sometimes, he just wished he could be something. Make his parents proud.

Lost in memories of the past… Lost in memories of sunlight, and laughter with his family – Harry didn't even notice as he fell to sleep, his eyes wet with tears and the sheets fisted in his young hands.

XXLionXX

A loud, harsh beeping noise screeched through the air of the bedroom and Harry, who had been sleeping deeply jolted awake. After all those years of living with Aurors, certain instincts had been bred into him and he was out of the bed in seconds. Unfortunately, his leg had caught in the sheet as he made to leap from the four poster, which had resulted in him hitting the ground face and chest first.  
The door opened.

"Oww…"groaned Harry, as he struggled against the sheets tiredly, only to find himself becoming more entangled.  
He looked up through bleary eyes, to see Tom raising an eyebrow at him, with something akin to a smirk on his porcelain face.  
"A little surprised?" asked Tom, still smirking.  
"Just a little." Bit Harry, the none morning person, glaring up at Riddle.  
"Tut tut… Careful now. Watch your tone." Riddle warned in a mocking tone and Harry just rolled his eyes, ripping the blankets away and standing up. "I'm guessing that was an alarm?" drawled Harry, who was never particularly good with any time before lunch. Tom merely nodded.  
"Come." He said, gesturing for Harry to leave his room with him. "We have a lot to discuss."

XXHeartXX

Harry was lead to an impressive seating area at the centre of Riddle's Quarters. It was large, with big leather Sofa's, Black furniture and stone walls. Silver snakes were used as decoration across the room and Harry wondered at the mans Slytherin loyalties. He sat, as Riddle gestured him to do so and Riddle took a seat across from him. Harry was all too aware that he was still only wearing Pyjama bottoms, and his wand had been left back in his room. He felt very exposed.

"Harry James Potter..." stated Professor Riddle, looking directly at him. "Thirteen years old, turns Fourteen as the Seventh Month dies. Son of James Potter and Lily Evans. Raised in Light, but born to Darkness." He paused at this, as if expecting a reaction. Harry gave him none. "And a very foolish young man, indeed."

Harry glared at the floor, but let his eyes flick up. "Professor Tom Riddle, Son of No one. Raised by no one…. Lover of the Dark." He said, and Tom gave him a very dangerous look. "And a very foolish man, indeed."

"You know, Harry. You really must learn to watch your tongue." The Professor replied pointedly. "From now on, You will be living here with me. You will be under my private tutelage. Do you know what that means?"

"That I'll develop sadistic tendencies?" Harry drawled.

Tom actually smiled. "Perhaps, but I wouldn't test mine at this moment." He continued. "What it means, Harry, is that I own you. It means I am responsible for your safety, your development, your discipline and your magic."

Something about that sentence caused the long repressed quickness of Harry's mind to flash alarm bells.  
"For such reponsiblity, Professor…" Harry begun, carefully. "One would expect that you would need to be my guardian."

"Heh.." Tom smirked. "You caught on quicker than I expected, Potter. Indeed, I have been made your legal guardian."

Harry stood up, outraged. "What? You cannot do that? What about my parents? My godfather? Or my other family?"

Harry quickly found himself pinned to the seat, unable to move.  
"Congratulations, Potter. You just earned yourself three hours of cleaning tonight." Riddle replied, airily. Harry simply seethed.

"Why don't you just cast another unforgivable on me." He snarled.

"I could." The teacher considered. "However, I would rather save such things for more serious punishments, as the Curse I cast on you last night was a mere shadow of the real thing. Besides, your body is weak and you are a child. Too much could permanently damage you."

"I am not a damn Potions project." Whispered Harry, but he sounded more deflated now. "Just, please…? Why are you my guardian?"

Riddle stood, seeming to consider Harry's words for some minutes before answering, but he answered with a question. "Tell me, Mr Potter. How long has it been since you saw your parents?"  
Harry jolted. People were not supposed to know about his Auror parents' various missions. "The Summer, Sir." Harry lied.

Riddle rolled his eyes at the answer. "Let me make this very clear, Harry. I will know whatever I wish to know about you. All your little secrets, all your childish insecurities and fears – I will know. You will not lie to me, Child."

Harry conceded, guiltily. "About two years now, Sir."

Riddle nodded. "And Before that, would you say you had regular contact with James and Lily?" Harry simply shook his head for No. "It is felt, by the Ministry, Dumberdore and I, that you would benefit from a more… regular parental figure."

"Parental Figure?" demanded Harry. "Seriously? You'll have me torturing Muggle's before the month is out!"

Tom gave him an incredulous look. "You are a quick one, Aren't you? I suppose appearances really aren't everything. How is it that you came to realize about my… distaste for Muggle kind?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose it was just a hunch, Tom. Just like the hunch that, despite your many… pureblood friends… you're actually not a pureblood at all."

Riddle bristled slightly at this comment. "From now on, Potter, You will address me as Master Riddle, or My Lord."  
Harry suppressed a laugh. "My Lord? Seriously?"  
Tom just rolled his eyes. "I tire of this conversation and will say only this. You have many long years ahead of you, and if you obey me, it will be much easier on you than it can be. I will work you very hard, and you will work as hard as I tell you to, or there will be consequences. Understood?"  
Harry sighed. "Yes, Master Riddle."

XXLionXXHeartXXLionXX

Part 2 –  
Harry did spend three hours cleaning that night. In fact, he spent the night after that cleaning as well, and various times over the next three months. His life changed immensely. Gone was the freedom he had enjoyed all of his life. He ate, slept, trained, studied and breathed only when Master Riddle told him to. Like a habituated animal, he had learned simply to obey. Although, in Riddle's defence, he had not yet cast another Crucio on Harry, despite his rather brattish ways.

A typical day for Harry now would be to be woken at 8am exactly. Have breakfast in the central room. Then he was to go directly to his training room, which was just basically a big empty room with protective charms on the walls, where he could practice various things. There was also a big cabinet that contained various materials that he may need. Since Riddle had classes to teach, he would leave a long list of things for Harry to do and practice. This was often everything from healing charms to minor curses. To Harry's surprise, the Professor had not yet ordered him to perform dark magic yet, but he supposed that must come later. Riddle had, however, insist he learn some muggle combat techniques, to Harry's astonishment.  
At about 4pm, Harry would finish with his training. At first, Harry had thought it was amazing that Riddle trusted him to do all this alone, until he realized that Tom had charms in place, which worked a little like Muggle CCTV.

After that, Harry was allowed a little relaxation time. Although, it wasn't really that relaxing, as Riddle had told him all the books he had to read over what time and insisted he used his relaxation time for such things. Then at around Six PM, Riddle would reappear. They would have a short conversation about how his training had gone that day. Then until around 9pm, Riddle would show Harry various new techniques that he should practice, vaguely testing him to make sure he was listening. Then at 11pm, Harry was to go relax in his room, before lights out at Midnight. All in all, it was a very structured Schedule.  
Harry hated it.

He hated that he wasn't allowed to see how his friends were. He hated how he always had to obey Riddle's demands. He hated that he was always locked in, and most of all, he hated how lonely he was feeling. How long had it been since he had a decent conversation? Harry was getting pretty desperate for company.

Like Clockwork, Master Riddle arrived back at their Quarters at 6pm. Harry was curled up on the Sofa, reading. It was 'A History Of Magic, Volume Six' and his eyes were drifting shut as he read.  
"You know, I doubt you're really absorbing the text if you're half asleep, Mr Potter." Drawled Riddle.  
Harry sat up like a bullet, and looked around. "Oh, you're back." He said, quietly. Riddle nodded, taking of his cloak and putting it across the arm of one of the sofa's. He sat down, conjuring up some work that he evidently needed to grade.  
Harry sat there, twiddling his thumbs – watching Riddle, who seemed engrossed in his marking.

"So…" said Harry, cheerily. "How was your day?" It was an unusual thing to ask, as Harry was usually either sulking, ignoring him or generally pointing out flaws in his teaching methods.  
Tom didn't even look up, and simply continued to look through the papers. "It was satisfactory." He said, nonchalantly.  
"Oh… that's good." Said Harry, smiling and sitting back. "Anything interesting happen?"  
This time, Tom did glance up. "Should it have?" he said, suspiciously.  
Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Do you always have to be so suspicious of me?" he whined. "I'm just asking if anything interesting happened."  
Tom looked back at the work "No, Nothing interesting happened."  
Harry nodded, running a strand of thread run through his hands. After a moment, Harry spoke again "Why did you want to become a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
Tom rolled his eyes, put the work down entirely and turned his piercing eyes on Harry. "I take it you want a conversation?"  
"Yes." Harry nodded, confidently.  
"I became a DADA teacher because it interests me." He replied, vaguely.  
"That's interesting…" Harry said, thoughtfully. "I didn't think teachers abbreviated things."  
"Once again, your idiocy astounds me." Riddle stated, coldly.

Harry frowned. "You know, If you're my guardian, We should probably try to get to know each other more."  
Riddle pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate Children…" he muttered to himself. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Did you really grow up in an Orphanage?" asked Harry, trying to be gentle with his curiosity.  
"Yes. I grew up in an Orphanage in a poor part of South London." Riddle relented the information surprisingly willingly.  
Harry frowned. "What was it like?"  
Riddle looked as though he wasn't expecting that question. "I am assured that most magical children do not enjoy the experience of a muggle orphanage."  
"I guess it must have been hard on you." Harry drew his knees up to his chest, letting his socked feet rest on the sofa. "You must have felt so alone, but then at least you came to Hogwarts."  
"Mmm." Agreed Tom, vaguely. "Alright, Harry. If you want to play this game, then I get to ask questions too, correct?" Harry nodded. "What was your childhood like?"  
Harry grinned. " I loved my Childhood!" he smiled. "It was incredible. I was always surrounded by the people I love and laughter and sunshine. Playing Quidditch until late afternoon, Playing pranks in the dead of night. It was amazing."

Tom looked genuinely surprised by this answer. " I see." He nodded, eventually.  
"Have you ever been in love?" Harry asked, sheepishly grinning.  
Tom rolled his eyes. "If you're going to act like a teenage girl, then this conversation is over."  
Harry shook his head. "Nevermind then. Well, why don't you just tell me something about yourself?"  
Tom sighed. "I am having a heart to heart with a pubescent. How unfortunate… Ugh. Fine. I know that you know of the Darkness that is natural to me… Well, that is because I am the direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin."  
Harry blinked. "Wow... really? That's actually really cool." He smiled.  
"Heh. If you were a Slytherin, you'd be kissing my Shoes at this point." Tom actually smiled.  
"Thank the Gods I am no Slytherin then." Harry smiled too, lightly. "Alright, Well… Since you told me something. I… I'm afraid of the Dark."  
For a moment, Tom Simply stared at him for a moment… and then he laughed. Not the mocking, cruel laughter Harry had heard before, but real genuine laughter. Harry scowled.  
"You're afraid of the dark?" He grinned. "Seriously? You're magic is pure, strong dark magic to the core and you are afraid of shadows… The irony."

Harry just rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long year.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you to **Bambi Sepremie, Flying Chrissy, Harrysforgottentwin6, Faithfullyne90, Proof, Meany, fudgebaby and blue-eyed-blond227 **for your wonderful reviews they are always greatly appreciated x

Chapter 9 –

It was the first of March when Harry decided to commit his first real act of disobedience against Tom and Dumbeldore. Outside, it was a bright, yet chilly day and Harry had woken up to his usual Sunday routine. Sunday was the only day of the week that Tom allowed Harry to sleep late, but where Tom went on his Sunday's off – Harry had no idea. It had now been over four months since Harry had heard from any of his family, and he was missing them deeply. Although he had got used to being away from many of them over the last two years, he wanted very badly to see the people he thought of as his siblings. In fact, the only thing stopping him from seeing them beforehand was Harry's dramatic nature. In his alone time, his already active imagination had only grown in power. Harry had imagined elaborate plots, where Harry reappeared after a year of absence – Stronger and cooler than ever. The thought had often brought a smile to his face when the loneliness pangs made his chest feel heavy. However, four months down the line, it was getting too much. Harry HAD got stronger, HAD got cooler. but he wasn't going to let himself become some kind of hermit.

It had taken him the better part of Three Weeks to finally figure out how he was going to deward the protection spells on the doors of his quarters. The charms were layered and complex. There were barriers, alarms, magical locks… but Four Months of getting in touch with his magic on a deeper level helped him see the flaws and after a few weeks of very careful research – He knew how to achieve his goal.

He had woken earlier than he usually did on a Sunday. He usually slept until Eleven, but today he woke just before Nine. Riddle had already disappeared on his usual adventures and Harry knew that the man would not return until 2pm at the very earliest. So he dressed, quickly, wearing casual clothing and walked towards the barrier. Harry didn't use his wand for this magic, because he did not know spells for de-warding. He was using his very essence to unpick and basically sneak past the magical wards. Creating a temporary gap for him to slip through. It was a strange procedure, almost like tricking his own magic – but it worked and soon he was in the main part of the dungeons. The invisibility cloak that his father had long ago given him was presumably with the other belongings of his that had never been delivered, so he sneaked around the dungeon – trying to look as casual as possible as he begun to ascend the stairs.

XXHeartXX

Harry thanked whatever God he supposedly believed in, as no one seemed to notice him. No one. No Slytherin caught his eye as he made his way out of the dungeon. No one from his year glanced at him as he made his way through the hall and he seemed very lucky indeed as he made his way towards Gryffindor tower that no one had paused to consider him, and his four month absence. He was beginning to think his luck bordered on strange, when he finally came to the Portrait Hole.  
"Hello." Harry said, Addressing the Portrait. The fat Lady regarded him for a moment, before her eyes slipped passed him, as if distracted. Harry frowned, but continued. "I don't know the password."  
The fat Lady nodded vaguely, but said nothing about it. Harry sighed and walked back the way he had came, discouraged and confused.

His next stop was the Great Hall. He didn't really expect any of his close friends to be there this early on a Sunday, as Breakfast was usually on until Lunchtime on a Sunday, but to his Happy Surprise, He spotted Draco sitting with Blaise over at the Slytherin table.  
Briskly, he walked over to the Snakes table and sat down abruptly, across from the Blonde. However, Harry did not get the reaction he had expected.  
Blaise and Draco's eyes flicked in his direction for a moment, but made no eye contact and then there eyes slide right over him and they continued there conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Ugh.." said Draco, distastefully. "I have Herbology next." He spat.  
Blaise chuckled. "I have Charms. I don't think there is anything quite as dull as that."  
It was as if Harry wasn't there and he stared at the two in shock. "Draco?" Harry asked tentatively, once again the boys eyes flickered over him, before focussing back on his food.  
Draco didn't look much different to how he had at New Years. His hair looked slightly longer and perhaps he had grown half an inch, but other than that, he was the same old Draco. Blaise seemed to have undergone a Growth Spurt though, and appeared to be more muscled than he was previously. Harry would have asked about that, if he could get them to aknowledge him.

And then it dawned on Harry, and with a grown of realization he stared at the two. Harry wasn't invisible. He could tell that from how their eyes focussed on him briefly, however, he must have had a charm similar to the Leaky Cauldron did. They could see him, but their minds would be forced away. They would not recognize it was him, their eyes would pass over him and be forced onto something else. He felt a surge of hurt at this. He wouldn't be able to talk to his friends.  
His hurt lessened slightly, when Draco and Blaise delved into a deeper conversation and Harry became immersed in what he could only think of as spying. He found out that Draco had his eye on a witch in the year below, which he denied, but blushed furiously at. Blaise had recently joined a duelling club and that Ron's sleeping patterns were now atrocious and that Snape was going to kill him if he missed another Potions class because he overlayed.

After a while, Draco and Blaise stood up and left the table and after a moment, Harry decided to follow them. He found that Blaise would be with Ron, Neville and Hermione in their next Lesson (charms) and followed him. When they entered the classroom, so did Harry, but he lingered at the back, against the wall – blending into the shadows.  
He stayed for the first twenty minutes of the lesson, observing his class with amusement as they practiced charms which now seemed simple to him ~ and then he left and went to the Library.

XXLionXX

Harry spent a lot of time in the Library, researching various, meaningless things. Eventually he took some parchment and a quill (he stole it actually, but of course, the boy didn't notice) and began to write lengthy letters to each of his friends. They may not be able to see him, but he could certainly write to them. He explained what he had been doing (leaving out most of the details) over the last few months, reminded them that he missed them and instructed them to leave their replies behind the statue of the One Eyed Witch. He told them he would collect them as soon as he possibly could.

When Harry was finished, he realized he still had three hours left before he needed to be back at his Quarters, and he had an idea. His Father had gave him the Marauders Map at the end of his Second Year, and the One eyed witch's statue lead directly to Hogsmeade.  
He quickly attached the letters to an owl, ordering it to circle the castle before delivering the letters (descretely) to his friends. It seemed like a ridiculous thing to say to a bird, but the owl seemed to understand and then he dashed off towards to Statue.  
Harry knew that he would be in very serious trouble if anyone found out about him leaving the castle (or More specifically, if Riddle found out) but he had his usual Gryffindor courage about him and new the prize would be worth it.

XXHeartXX

It had been easy to walk back through the school, towards the Statue he had often used to sneak to Hogsmeade, when he was too young to go. A part of him felt some serious nerves at being near the Defense Against The Dark Arts tower. Although Riddle wouldn't be teaching that day, he felt very much like a mouse creeping through a Cat's territory.  
However, he need not have worried. The DADA tower was completely deserted and he made it into Hogsmede with ease.

Once Harry arrived in Hogsmede, and saw that the charm (or curse?) that had been put on him went past the boundaries of Hogwarts, he grinned cattishly at himself and proceeded to help himself to various sweets and treats – Picking what he knew to be his friends' various favourites and some for his own. He had no money, but that didn't matter as no one seemed to notice as he pocketed the mass amounts of sweets and left the shop.  
Next, he went to Zonko's. The Twins loved Zonko's products and had even started making similar products of their own. So be took supplies from there. Finally, he went to a shop that sold brooms. A part of him twinged with guilt at the thought of stealing such an expensive item, but he really didn't have the option of paying someone who couldn't notice him. So, he picked up a Nimbus 2001 and left the shop. He was now so laden with gifts that it took him longer than usual to get back to the statue.

Once Harry was directly behind the Passage ways statue, He carefully unloaded his produce. He left his gifts there, after scribbling a note for the broom saying "Happy Birthday, Ron." And left. Conscious that it was already 1.30pm. After which, he hurried, he hurried all the way back to his Quarters – Slipping inside, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was only 1.50pm… That was, until he saw the angry face of Tom Riddle, seemingly waiting for his return…


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

So, it's been about two years since my previous update and my writing style has changed a lot. To be honest, I don't read much fanfiction anymore. However, my internet was down for the last three weeks and I found myself hitting an unexpected spark of creativity.

I'm really not going to make any promises about the continuation of this series after this point, but it's very possible. I suppose I'll see if there are any readers out there who want me to?

As I say, I was only fourteen when I began writing this, and I'm closer to seventeen now. The way I write, and the way I present my writing has changed greatly, and so I apologise to any readers who dislike the sudden changes from this chapter.

After that warning, I'd like to make a promise that if you do continue this series, I will try to give you an entertaining story. I've changed some of the plot, and hope you find the events to come interesting!

_Reviews are always appreciated._

**Chapter 10**

The sight of the fury of his guardian and teacher, Professor Riddle, was enough to bring his previously jovial mood to a dramatic halt.  
He had expected to be found out, sooner or later. He'd thought he'd be able to repeat his excursions a few more times before Tom realised some discrepancies in the wards he had broken down, or glitches in the charm he had been using to survey Harry. However, the third year had not expected to be caught that very day; hadn't realised that Tom Riddle was truly as omnipresent as he'd have everyone believe.

Harry had been so immersed in his thoughts that it took him a moment to process that the Professor was really there. When he finally did, he didn't feel as though he had the energy to even try and defend himself. He prepared himself for a verbal assault, or even a physical one. He looked shame-facedly away, although his shame came more from being caught in the act more than the act itself.

The moment between locking eyes with the man and him speaking seemed to last into a torturous infinity. Riddle made no move to stand from where he was perched, like a waiting predator, and merely scorched Harry with his cold eyes.

"Have fun?" He eventually spat, his entire voice laced with venom. Harry took a moment to let the instinctive fear of the man to wash away before he answered.

"No, I didn't. Not really." The reply was honest enough. He had wanted so desperately for a reunion with his friends, and had been denied. Denied by some… ridiculous charm.

"I see. So what you're saying is that you found that you could not merely waltz outside of my control and enjoy yourself, whenever you so please?" He hissed.

Harry's fear was quickly melting away in the wake of the violent temper he'd thought had disappeared in his months of solitude. "Yes. That's exactly what I found." He muttered sarcastically, his voice began rising in volume. "I found that I am expected to gather dust here with you until you're through punishing me for who I am."

Tom sneered, mockingly. "For who you are? You mean a weak, snivelling child used to running to their Mother's bosom?"

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed; he just laughed. Not the free, happy laugh he was used to. It was a cold, bitter laugh that reminded him too much of the man he was now staring at. "My Mother? Honestly. My parents seemed to think a child could live from love alone. They don't know me, they never will and neither will you." The last bit was said through gritted teeth.

Riddle shook his head in apparent disgust. "I already know you, boy. What do you think I should say? Poor Harry Potter. Poor misunderstood little 'cub'? What difference to your life would that make?"

The anger faded at these words, as the impact of the words sunk in. What difference would it make? Sympathy was nothing. His past could not be undone. He'd had too long, sat alone in these quarters, to think about his life. Somehow in his solitude he'd picked apart his life, and set aside all the warmth he'd once viewed it with. Left alone, his anger had blossomed into something self-destructive. He felt so alone, that was true. That loneliness was unavoidable.

At first he'd put it down to the absence of what had once been there. He thought he felt alone because of his separation, but that wasn't it at all. He felt alone, because deep down in his heart of hearts he'd always felt the same.

Harry Potter. The boy who had no one who could understand who he really was. Who had hidden away so much of his nature out of necessity; out of fear.

Yet, the word of his Guardian were now pervading these idle ponderings. Purging his self-pitying ways. Nothing could change who he was, or where. Nothing could change the past. What's done was done. There was an odd release to that thought, and also a little anxiety. If he let go of his anger at the world, then what was there left? Who was he now, without that?

"Get out of my sight." Riddle said, dismissively. His face becoming impassive and unreadable. Harry, surprised at getting off without any further scolding, left to his room, where his thoughts continued to run wild.

After many hours, he came to the conclusion that the person he was left with was whomever he wanted that person to be. He could do as he liked with his life, regardless of anyone's wishes but his own. He still loved his family, and his friends, but he was through living his life for them. He was not the 'cub' anymore. He was no longer the 'baby marauder'. He was Harry Potter; one day that name would mean something.

**Xx Heart xX**

Over the next few weeks, there was very little conversation between himself and Tom. They rubbed along with little conversation, but no real hostility. Riddle reinforced the wards in a way that Harry really could not break through and warned him not try if he had any sense of self-preservation. Harry had decided not to try his luck.

He did as he always had in the past months, although perhaps with a little more energy than before. He read all his books, practiced his duelling and even began exercising himself physically. In very little time he was building up muscle mass, and gone was any remains of scrawniness he still had. Harry was built like his father, with broad shoulders that puberty was causing him to grow into.

Eventually, Harry once again grew bored with his state. He really did need another human being to talk to, and Tom Riddle was the closest thing that he had. He decided he'd make another crack at making conversation.

So, one evening, Harry sat in the lounge as usual and waited for Tom to enter. They exchanged cursory glances, before Tom took a seat. Harry was sure he'd given Harry a wary look, as if he was expecting some time of booby trap. Honestly, you'd think he were one of the twins.

He waited until Tom had gotten settled before he began talking. He'd come up with a tactic for this, deciding that volunteering information was the only way to get any in return.

"You know, when I was younger, I wanted to be an Auror." He began, lightly. Tom didn't look up from the Daily Prophet, so he just continued. "See, 'cos my parents are both… Well, I just thought it'd make them proud of me, you know?" Still no response. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and picked a spot on the carpet to stare at. Then he continued.  
"But thing is. I remember this day when I was nine…" he hesitated, and then began talking very quickly, as if embarrassed. "It was one of the rare times when my parents were staying longer than a couple of hours and they were staying at the burrow. I was laying on the sofa, on my Mum's knee pretending to be asleep and I heard them talking.."

Harry through a glance at Tom, who's eyes had stilled in it's reading for a moment. As if realising this, Tom carried on with ignoring Harry. He took another deep breath and continued. "They were talking about this wizard. They'd arrested him for practicing dark magic. Just practicing it; not even using it in a bad way. They were all laughing, and basically patting each other on the back and.. I know I was a kid, but I couldn't help wondering what made them so much better than them."

Tom had finally stopped looking at the paper, and was appraising him with cool eyes. "I.." Harry didn't even try to maintain eye contact. "My Mum. She never liked Au- Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange, either. She thought she was corrupt because of her preference, magically. And Bella, never liked my Mum much either, because my Mum's muggleborn.. and.."

Tom finally spoke, as Harry tripped over his words. "What do _you _think of muggles?" he asked, in a soft voice. Softer than characteristic.

"I'm not like you." He said firmly. "I don't hate them; never really known one to be honest, but… I think that we shouldn't be making such an effort to keep our magic hidden from them. I mean, really, why should we? We expect they'd hate us because they wouldn't understand, and we're probably right, but that doesn't mean we should be encouraging that. We shouldn't hide ourselves, because we're afraid of ignorance."

Tom was holding a firm gaze with Harry now, and Harry was holding it right back now. He'd resolved to know Riddle, and it was now or never.  
"And that's exactly what I thought that night when I was nine."

Harry might have imagined it, but he was sure Tom's eyes dilated slightly. A look of understanding swept over the man's face, but he gestured for Harry to continue.

"The Dark. The light are afraid because they don't understand, and that's why war is coming. And sometimes? I wish the light would lose."


End file.
